The Symbiote Menace
by saidiecat
Summary: The sequel to 'Silver Phoenix and Spider-man'. The Shadow is born and created a partnership with the symbiote Venom. Will she be able to get her revenge on Carnage before his minions get her? plz r/r
1. The new semester, the new girl

Chapter 1: The New Semester, the New Girl  
  
  
  
Saidie Wright started off a new semester with confidence and courage. Ever since she became the Silver Phoenix, she could do anything. After her first class, she waited in the hallway for Peter. He was another plus in her life right now, the only minus was Marie. Marie is her best friend and after last semester, she went back home to Cleveland. Even thought Saidie had Peter, she was terribly lonesome without Marie.  
  
"Saidie!" a voice called. She turned and saw Peter. "So still remember how to do this stuff?" he asked.  
  
"A little." She laughed.  
  
Their moment was suddenly interrupted by a quiet voice saying, "Excuse me?"  
  
They both noticed a very attractive girl with long black hair and tanned skin.  
  
"Excuse me," she said again, "but do you know where room 114 is? English?"  
  
"Hey, that's my class, come on, I'll show you. What's your name?" Saidie said in one breath.  
  
"Kai." She replied, "I'm from Hawaii."  
  
"Hawaii?" Peter asked, smiling, "Cool!"  
  
After school  
  
"Well, bye Kai. Call me if you want to do anything!" Saidie called.  
  
"Goodbye, Saidie." She replied getting onto the city bus.  
  
Kai went to her and her brother's house. Before her, her brother came to New York for college. When she got old enough, she came and shared his house.  
  
"Brother, I'm home." She called out, but no one was home. "Hmm, must be out."  
  
Kai went to her room and sat down on her bed and took out her homework. She suddenly had the feeling of eyes upon her. She looked up and out her window, but saw nothing. She went back to her work. Suddenly, there was a thump on the roof. She looked up again and called, "Brother?" maybe it was him slamming the door.  
  
She grew extremely uneasy when she heard five more thumps as if someone was running across her rooftop. Kai thought of calling the police but she would feel really stupid if it turned out to be a cat or a raccoon. So she called Saidie instead.  
  
"Hello? Saidie?" she answered. "Are you doing anything right now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Will you stop by my house. I'm a little scared to be alone right now." She laughed a bit sounding childish.  
  
"Sure, be over in a minute." Saidie replied.  
  
Kai hung up the phone and still felt eyes upon her. Suddenly, a large creature crashed through her window. She screamed and grabbed the phone. THIS time she was calling the cops. The looming red monster leapt over and pulled the phone cord from the wall. Kai picked up her desk chair and attempted to throw it at the thing, but it caught it and crushed it in his hands. Kai panicked, she was all out of ideas. The thing grabbed the back of her neck and she blacked out.  
  
  
  
Saidie knocked on Kai's door. No answer. It was unlocked so she opened it and called, "Kai?" No answer. She walked into her room and saw an unimaginable sight. The window was busted, a destroyed chair lay crumpled on the floor, the phone was ripped from the wall and there was no sign of Kai.  
  
"Dear God." Saidie whispered in shock.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next chapter- Spawn of Carnage  
  
A/N- Sorry so short. Everyone knows I do not own any Marvel characters, but I do own Saidie Wright, Silver Phoenix, Kai Mihoi, the Shadow, Vile, Bolt, Claw and Havoc (who will all be introduced later heheheheh). I don't know if there's another hero called the Shadow, if there is I didn't copy him/her I created my own. Anywayz, please review, they make me happy. 


	2. Spawn of Carnage

Chapter 2: The Spawn of Carnage  
  
  
  
  
  
After seeing Kai's room destroyed, Saidie called Peter, changed into the Silver Phoenix and began her search. She was soon joined by Spider-man and they searched over the city for their friend.  
  
"What kind of villain would do this?" Phoenix sighed to Spider-man.  
  
"Does she have any enemies?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't think so." The tone in her voice grew sorrowful, "I'm really worried."  
  
  
  
In a dark secluded warehouse  
  
  
  
Kai's eyes fluttered open and she sat up drowsily. Her head throbbed and her throat was dry. As her eyes focused, she saw three unconscious teens lying on the floor next to her. She was about to wake the one closest to her, but she heard a noise in the shadows creeping in the warehouse's corners.  
  
"Who's there?" Kai called, "Where am I?"  
  
A low, raspy voice whispered, "You woke first, you're very strong."  
  
Kai's breath grew faster along with her heartbeat as she thought, 'What is this maniac going to do to us?' She called out, "What do you want with me?"  
  
The voice didn't answer. "Show yourself!" Kai yelled getting angry.  
  
"Alright." The voice chuckled as a giant figure stepped out of the shadows. He was covered in a squirming, living red suit with ghostly white eyes and dagger teeth.  
  
"W-what are you?!"  
  
"You really aren't from around here," the monster said, "I am Carnage."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Carnage laughed, "I'm evil! Do I need a reason?" he paused and went on, "I've been scheming and now my plan is in motion." He pointed at Kai. "I have to make minions to do my dirty work. I have chosen you and those three to be my children."  
  
Kai attempted to stand up to run from the freak, but a small piece of his red suit shot out of his finger into Kai's chest. It came so fast and hard, it knocked her down. Immediately, the small drop began covering her body in a black substance. The symbiote crawled down her legs, encasing her feet, then her arms and finally her face and she blacked out once again.  
  
  
  
Peter and Saidie changed back into their normal selves and began an on- ground search. They searched Kai's house for clues, but found nothing. They tried the police station. Nothing. So they walked along the sidewalk, hoping to catch sight of Kai.  
  
While passing a newspaper stand, Peter glanced at today's headline, 'Venom still loose, Spider-man blamed.' He stopped and dropped his head.  
  
"I let New York City down." He sighed.  
  
"How?" Saidie asked him.  
  
"I let Venom and Gobby go."  
  
"You didn't let them down. You captured Doc Ock, Chameleon and Electro. We'll catch those two soon, don't worry." She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.  
  
He smiled and said, "I couldn't live without your optimism."  
  
Saidie rested her head on Peter's shoulder and sighed, "I wish I knew where Kai is."  
  
He shared her embrace and replied softly, "So do I."  
  
To be continued  
  
Next chapter- Chapter 3 Rude Awakening  
  
A/N: Okay, if you haven't read Silver Phoenix and Spider-man, I advise you should if you want to know certain things I explained in the first book. Like where Phoenix came from, how Peter and Saidie got together, how Green Goblin and Venom escaped and et cetera. And if you would, please review, thanks!  
  
Pyrotechnic Kitty 


	3. Rude Awakening

Chapter 3- Rude Awakening  
  
When Kai awoke, her body felt full of energy and strength, but in her mind, she was exhausted. Next to her, three bodies lay, but instead of three teenagers, three creatures resembling Carnage took their place. Carnage stood in front of the window with his arms crossed, staring off into the cityscape. Who knew what was going on his twisted head. Kai sat up and looked down at her body. It was totally black; reflecting blue wherever light hit it.  
  
'What has that psychopath done to me?!' she thought. She stood up quietly, so Carnage wouldn't hear. The door was a few feet behind her. She suddenly made a break for it, but in a blink of an eye, Carnage was in front of her, blocking the door. A strange instinct entered her mind and she slashed at him with inhuman claws. He dodged, punched her and said, "You are strong."  
  
Kai stepped back, holding her jaw in pain, "What did you do to me?!" she demanded to know.  
  
"It sounds like you think it's bad. You are a symbiote, a demi-god!" he stepped up right in front of her, "I helped you, now you must help me. Be my spawn of evil."  
  
"You're crazy!" she hissed and stabbed him in the stomach with a clawed hand.  
  
In a short, violent rage, Carnage pushed Kai and she stumbled right out of a window. He watched her fall into the ocean as he healed his nonfatal wound.  
  
The three others woke to the sound of the fight and stood up, dazed.  
  
"Ah, my other three children." He said turning to face them. He pointed to the largest symbiote with a muscular black body, almost like Venom, except he had red trim to his suit. This one was blessed with the power of extreme strength. "You are now known as Vile."  
  
Then Carnage pointed to the next one. He was black with yellow lightning streaked down his body. This one was blessed with extreme speed. "You are Bolt."  
  
The next one was female and she was red with a few black stripes. She was blessed with excellent fighting skills. "You are Claw. Vile, Bolt and Claw, you have been taken from your miserable life and given a gift. You are now symbiotes. You can use your suits for extra strength, speed, regeneration and you can make weapons from extensions of your suit. Now use these gifts and go fish your sister out of the ocean! You may have to use force."  
  
Without a word, the three symbiotic creatures webswinged out of the warehouse.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Kai fell into the ocean, current took her limp, unconscious body farther into the water. When she reached the surface, the symbiote suit released her and she floated up, gasping for air. She grabbed on to a houseboat that just happened to be anchored right where she came up. Suddenly, a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her up onto the boat.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" the man asked.  
  
Kai looked up at the heavily muscled man with dirty blonde hair and said, "Yes, thank you."  
  
"I'm Eddie." He said giving her a towel.  
  
"My name is Kai."  
  
"How did you end up in the middle of the ocean, Kai?" he asked.  
  
"It's a pretty complicated story. Do you have something to eat?" she quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Yes." He walked into the cabin and came back out with a half of a bag of salt and vinegar chips. "Not gourmet, but it's all I have."  
  
"Thank you!" she managed to say in between wharfing down chips.  
  
  
  
Peter and Saidie separated and headed home. Saidie changed into Silver Phoenix to get to her apartment faster. She flew in through her window and released her armor. She had the sudden feeling of someone watching her, but that was impossible, since she was on the top floor and all her doors and windows were locked except the one she leaves open for super hero purposes. She ignored her feeling and went to bed.  
  
About two o'clock in the morning, Saidie woke for some reason to a beeping sound. She checked her alarm, but it was off. She looked down to the floor and saw a small, glowing orange ball. Suddenly, it erupted into a fire blast explosion.  
  
To be continued  
  
Next Chapter- The Shadow 


	4. The Shadow

Chapter 4- The Shadow  
  
Kai dozed off to the salty air on a seat in the houseboat. She didn't know whether or not she could trust the owner of the boat. He acted a bit strange sometimes, as if he wasn't sure who he was.  
  
Kai woke to a mumbling voice.  
  
"We will have our revenge, arachnid! We will have our day!"  
  
Kai looked up and saw a large black monster with a white on his back and chest standing on the roof on the cabin. Ghostly white eyes, dagger teeth, just like Carnage. Her scream grabbed his attention.  
  
"Y-you're one of them!!"  
  
He turned and jumped down and said softly, "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." He turned back into Eddie as she screamed again and attempted to jump off the boat. Eddie pulled her back and said, "I won't hurt you!"  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?!" she said calming down a bit.  
  
"I don't know how, just trust me."  
  
Kai didn't move or speak, waiting for an explanation. "What did you mean one of them?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly Kai remembered what Carnage turned her into. "This red one, Carnage, turned me into one." She said sadly.  
  
"What?!" Eddie exclaimed. "Carnage is loose! Wait, he turned you into one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"His suit must've been spawning. Well, let me see yours."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Concentrate on bringing it out, releasing it. It lives inside of you."  
  
Kai closed her eyes and imagined the black suit on her once again. In seconds, she felt a warm liquid pouring out of the pores in her skin. It didn't hurt, but it felt really funny. After it covered her body, Kai relaxed. When she opened her eyes, Eddie held out a mirror for her to see herself. Ghostly white eyes, dagger teeth, just like Carnage and Eddie's suit. The only difference was her long black hair flowed from her head.  
  
She dropped to her knees and cried, "Why?! Why me?!" and she sobbed heavily. Eddie leaned down and patted her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, you still have time. You can get rid of your symbiote, but if it's on you too long, you can't survive without it. That's what happened to me."  
  
Kai's suit was sucked back into her body and she stood up with a small bit of hope in her eyes. Eddie smiled, but then noticed something on her wrist. It was a fresh scar.  
  
"Oh-no." he said, "How did you get that scar."  
  
Kai noticed it and said, "I don't know. I've never seen it before."  
  
"Great." He sighed sarcastically, "You can't get rid of your suit now."  
  
"What?! Why!?"  
  
"Because Carnage put it into your blood stream, it is an eternal part of you now."  
  
  
  
"Ma'am!" the firefighter called, "Can you hear me?!"  
  
Saidie could barely hear the man's voice. Everything around her was muffled. Something heavy was on top of her. She was too dazed and weak to lift it. Suddenly someone else lifted it. A figure dressed in red and blue picked her up.  
  
"P-Peter?" she whispered softly.  
  
"I'm here, Saidie." He said, his voice cracked with pain as he looked down over Saidie's body. Her face was bruised and cut up, her right eye was swollen shut and blood escaped through her nostrils. He could definitely tell that her left arm was broken and her right was probably dislocated. She had a deep, bleeding gash on her thigh and her right foot was crushed. She was also burnt in many places all over her body.  
  
Spider-man held her steady as best as he could and took her directly to the hospital.  
  
  
  
Eddie sat next to Kai, trying to calm her. She was so hopeless now, what could he do?  
  
"What can I do to help you?" he asked her.  
  
Kai stopped crying and thought a moment. Finally she replied, "Help me get revenge on Carnage! I'll be like you, what is your other identity?"  
  
"Venom."  
  
"We can be partners. Venom and, uh, Shadow!! Yea that's a good name for me." Eddie could tell her anger was ruling her now, "Now, we can repay that bastard for what he's done to me!"  
  
"Hmm, that's not a good thing to say about our master." Said a voice from behind.  
  
Eddie and Kai turned to see three symbiotes challenging them.  
  
To be continued  
  
Next chapter- Goblin's Revenge 


	5. Goblin's Revenge

Chapter 5- Goblin's Revenge  
  
Spider-man dropped off Saidie at the hospital. They immediately put her in the ER. But before then, she whispered a few clues to Spidey.  
  
"Orange-glowing-ball-explosion!"  
  
While leaving Saidie in the care of the doctors, Spidey figured exactly who would do a thing like this.  
  
"There's only one maniac I know who uses orange balls for bombs! The Green Goblin!"  
  
"Damn, she didn't die!" yelled a sinister voice from behind. Spider-man stopped on a rooftop and turned, the green freak was following him! He was too focused on Saidie to notice.  
  
"You!" he growled and lunged for him, but stopped when he saw a small remote in his hand.  
  
"Ah, ah insect. My insurance policy. When I planted the bomb in Saidie's apartment, I also planted a small, adhesive, yet deadly bomb in her hair. She's in too much pain to notice it and it's so small so the doctors won't either. Come one step closer and I push the detonation button and little Spidey's girlfriend goes bye bye!"  
  
"How did you find out who she was?" Spider-man asked.  
  
"It was easy. Unlike you, she doesn't have that sixth sense and she was easier to follow."  
  
Spider-man clenched his fists and yelled, "I swear to God, I'll get you for this!"  
  
At the same time.  
  
The biggest symbiote spoke, "I am Vile, this is Bolt and Claw. Our instructions are to take you back to our master."  
  
"I'm never going back!"  
  
"Quick, Kai," Eddie whispered to her, "Let's change into our symbiotes and escape. We won't be able to fight here."  
  
'Fight?' Kai thought, 'how am I supposed to fight these guys?'  
  
"How are we going to escape?" she whispered back to him.  
  
"Webswing, at your command, a fluid will come out of your hand, harden and you can swing on it like a vine, no go!"  
  
At the same time, Kai and Eddie turned into Shadow and Venom and webswung towards the city. Vile, Bolt and Claw followed.  
  
Venom was fast. Shadow had a hard time keeping up with him, but she had to.  
  
Finally, they were in the city and Venom and Shadow swung through the concrete canyons. They turned a corner when suddenly the Shadow slammed into a green figure on a flying machine. Venom and the three symbiotes stopped to see what would happen. The two started spiraling down to the ground, but luckily, Venom caught Shadow and brought her to a rooftop. His glider, however, caught the green thing.  
  
Spider-man couldn't believe his eyes. FIVE SYMBIOTES! He watched the detonator fly out of the Goblin's hand. With a webline and incredible aim, he caught it.  
  
"What is this?!" the Green Goblin yelled, "Venom, figured you run away with your tail between your legs to a new crowd."  
  
"Green Goblin," Venom said sarcastically, "Aren't we glad to see you alive."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Spider-man called, "Who are all you guys?"  
  
"I'm the Shadow!" the Shadow replied.  
  
"Vile, Bolt and Claw." Vile introduced the entire trio.  
  
"Where did all the symbiotes come from?" Spider-man was still unbelieving his eyes.  
  
"Not like it's any of your business, webhead, but Carnage's suit spawned four new suits." Venom said.  
  
The Shadow raised her voice to tell the hero what was going on, "Carnage is after me, and sent these goons to chase me. I'm not like them, I'm like Venom, I'm a good guy!"  
  
Spider-man laughed, "HA! Venom's not good."  
  
"He saved me!" the Shadow was intent on defending Venom.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Goblin yelled, "Let's get on with it!"  
  
Spider-man crushed the detonator and lunged at the Green Goblin. They began fighting in mid-air.  
  
Vile, Bolt and Claw went for Venom and the Shadow. And above the unknowing citizens of New York City, our heroes fought for their lives.  
  
To be continued  
  
Next Chapter- Symbiote Slugfest 


End file.
